1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communicating apparatus which can be connected to, for instance, different types of communication networks such as a digital network and an analog network.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, as such a kind of apparatus, there has been known a facsimile apparatus which can be connected to, for instance, a digital network and an analog network (telephone network).
A facsimile apparatus, connected to a digital network and a telephone network which can perform the facsimile communication in G3/G4 modes between the two networks, is arranged in such a manner that a caller previously confirms a type of a line available for a destination and manually designates a line type to send data.
However, in the conventional apparatus, since the caller must confirm a type of the destination in advance and then operate the apparatus, the apparatus is complicated to operate and an operator frequently sets the line type erroneously. If the line type of the destination is erroneously set, there is no means for changing the designation of a line type. In this case, a correct line type must be again designated after the communication is disenabled and the line type setting operation as before-mentioned must be executed again.
Examples of the G3/G4 facsimile apparatus have been applied in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 120,104 (filed on Nov. 13, 1987), now U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,097, and 276,931 (filed on Nov. 28, 1988), now Ser. No. 604,991 (filed on Oct. 29, 1990). Examples with respect to the facsimile apparatus which can be connected to multilines have been applied in U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 813,514 (filed on Dec. 26, 1985) and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,355, and 823,286 (filed on Jan. 28, 1986), now U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,461.